


На своих местах

by KeDka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Сложно было предположить, что картина может выглядеть совершенно иначе. А потом Шизуо ухватил скачущий мяч, обернулся и сказал:— Сыграем?





	На своих местах

В тихом осеннем вечере, неподалеку от академии Райра, в малолюдном парке Западного Икебукуро мяч ритмично и звонко отскакивал от земли. Изая маневрировал между призрачными силуэтами команды противника, ловко менял ведущую руку, проделывал финты — один за другим, — чтобы красиво и точно забить в кольцо. Шуршала сетка, глухо позвякивала цепочка на черных форменных брюках. А Изая всё забивал и раз за разом с разгромным счётом побеждал соперников. Пусть и воображаемых.

Одиночный стритбол — всего лишь развлечение, способ выплеснуть переполняющую живую энергию и разогнать кровь. Год назад — на первом курсе старшей школы — на большой перемене к Изае подошел менеджер баскетбольного клуба и от имени капитана предложил вступить в команду даже несмотря на невысокий рост. Изая без раздумий ответил, что его это не интересует.

Уже в то время, да и по сей день он отдавал предпочтение более взрослым развлечениям: ставки на бейсбол и игры с человеческим разумом. Захватывающее и куда более веселое занятие.

Изая поймал отскочивший мяч, предплечьем вытер со лба пот. Дал себе заслуженную секунду отдыха и сразу вновь рванул в наступление, уже принял стойку для броска, когда в спину уколол до дрожи знакомый голос.

— Вот я тебя и нашёл, — раздалось позади, и руки Изаи, кажется, на автомате поймали косо отскочивший от щита мяч.

Шизуо стоял у ограждения. Фонарь с аллеи высвечивал его силуэт, серая тень угрожающе тянулась вглубь площадки, прямо к ногам Изаи.

Откуда Шизуо здесь взялся? Они виделись сегодня всего один раз после первого урока, и то без последствий для школьного имущества. Так, одна безобидная колкость из уст Изаи, одно веское «отвали, блоха» в ответ. И всё. Оба спешили по своим делам.

Сейчас Шизуо выглядел расслабленным, руки в карманах. Только Изая знал, как это иллюзорное спокойствие может быть обманчиво, когда Шизуо преображается в один миг, срывается с места, готовый если не убивать, то, как минимум, забросить врага куда-нибудь на дерево, перед этим от души вмазав тому по лицу. Это если повезет. А Изае тут повезти не могло по определению.

Бежать некуда, осознал он. По позвоночнику скользнула капля пота, явно не от прошедшей игры, скорее, от того, что инстинкт самосохранения отчаянно советовал спасать свою жизнь. Которая, в общем-то, в довольно серьезной опасности.

— Слушай, Шизу-чан, — нацепив на своё лицо максимально доброжелательную физиономию, начал Изая, — баскетбольная площадка не самое лучшее место для погони. Здесь все-таки занимаются спортом.

— Серьезно? — с деланным удивлением спросил Шизуо. Невозмутимо двинулся навстречу. — А мне помнится, в день нашего знакомства ты размахивал ножом на школьном стадионе.

Шизуо приближался неотвратимо, и Изая уже торопливо продумывал маневры для побега, если ему, конечно, удастся обойти преграду в виде живой угрозы. А в отношении Изаи — совершенно беспощадной. Но Шизуо остановился у трехочковой линии. Посмотрел внимательно, вздохнул и протянул руку.

Изая даже не сразу разобрался, что от него хотят. Лишь через секунду бросил рыжий шершавый мяч.

Шизуо, мерно отбивающий баскетбольный мяч о резиновое покрытие площадки — вот это то, что нужно бы запечатлеть, потому что Изая видел подобное впервые и вообще не думал, что так бывает. Но это и впрямь происходило на его глазах, Шизуо поймал мяч, легко подпрыгнул и сделал бросок.

Промахнулся. Но его движения — непринужденные, свободные — заворожили на какой-то миг.

— Ты что, умеешь играть в баскетбол? — заторможено удивился Изая. Конечно, в его понятии этот монстр способен разве что крушить всё вокруг.

— Не то чтобы умею, — Шизуо поднял мяч, ударил о землю пару раз, вернулся на позицию. — Просто раньше иногда тоже бросал в кольцо. В средней школе.

Шизуо попытался забросить еще раз. Мяч поскакал на металлическом обруче и повалился в корзину, царапнул сетку и гулко запрыгал на земле.

— Неплохо, Шизу-чан, — искренне оценил Изая. Раньше бы если его попросили представить Хейваджиму Шизуо на баскетбольной площадке, у Изаи сложилась бы вполне четкая однозначная картина: площадка, Шизуо посередине, раскуроченная стойка кольца в его руке, как флажок, которым можно торжественно размахивать во все стороны или отпугивать надоедливых насекомых.

Сложно было предположить, что картина может выглядеть совершенно иначе. А потом Шизуо ухватил скачущий мяч, обернулся и сказал:

— Сыграем?

Изая — изумленный, застывший — стоял с открытым ртом целых секунд пять. Это рекорд, пожалуй. Ни у кого еще раньше не получалось удивить его на столь продолжительное время.

Шизуо ответа дожидаться и не стал. Отошёл к скамье, снял форменный голубой пиджак, аккуратно положил его рядом с пиджаком Изаи. Закатал рукава белой рубашки до локтя. Вроде бы снова стал похож на привычного знакомого Шизуо, который ровно в таком виде гонялся по Икебукуро за кем-то, и кажется, этот кто-то был Орихарой Изаей.

Прям впору снова напрячься, приготовиться положиться на рефлексы тела.

Но Шизуо взял мяч, покрутил его в руках, не спеша вернулся к зоне штрафных бросков. И наваждение то ли отступило, то ли наоборот набрало силу, потому что этого Шизуо, который не кричит, не ругается, не замахивается кулаком, можно было бы считать самым настоящим миражом. И этот ходячий мираж тем временем бесстрастно разогревался, оранжевый шар ритмично колотился в низком дриблинге, Шизуо рванулся вперед — на воображаемого противника, не иначе — увернулся, перехватил мяч, резко остановился, прыгнул и снова забил. Как будто половину жизни он провел с баскетбольным мячом в руках.

И вот это уже становилось интересным. Инстинкт самосохранения, который ещё недавно призывал к немедленному спасению, притих. Его заглушало любопытство, оно всегда говорило в Изае куда громче, и к нему Изая прислушивался куда охотнее.

Он выше засучил рукава, подошёл ближе. И, как всегда готовый ринуться в любую авантюру, решительно ответил:

— Сыграем.

По площадке носились два вихря. Стремительных, неудержимых, распалённых. Один алой тенью подныривал к земле, делал обводку и изящно забивал трехочковый. Второй ярким белым бликом проскакивал к кольцу, взмывал вверх и отвечал достойными двумя очками сокрушительного данка.

Удивительно, как корзину до сих пор не оторвал, думал Изая короткий миг и сразу забывал, потому что игра не останавливалась ни на секунду. Шизуо защищался уверенно. Каждый раз, когда Изая пытался прорваться через его оборону и касался плечом горячей груди, казалось, что он играет против истинного воплощения пламени. Сердце гнало по венам кровь, а кровь — кислород, но его всё равно не хватало, Изая дышал часто и тяжело — точно так же, как во время их догонялок. Когда ноги отнимаются, флик-лезвия давно закончились, но адреналин продолжает упрямо гнать тело вперёд в каком-то безудержном веселье, приправленном ядовитыми шутками, заглушающими смутное желание спасти собственную жизнь.

Эти многочасовые погони были легендой Икебукуро. Одной из.

Шизуо в очередной раз воспарил к кольцу, грохнул мяч в самый центр. Изая невольно усмехнулся. Он снова проигрывал четыре очка, а ведь недавно вёл с таким же преимуществом. Никто не мог удержать превосходство дольше нескольких минут. Стоило одному выйти вперед, второй будто подключал скрытые ресурсы организма, предельное внимание, ловкость, точность. И против этого едва ли можно было что-то противопоставить.

Всё абсолютно так же, как в их погонях. Шизуо никогда не мог поймать свою цель, но и Изая ни разу не оторвался от прямого преследования. Оба балансировали на какой-то невидимой, неосязаемой, зыбкой грани, удерживая друг друга неукротимым азартом, бушующими эмоциями и жаждой настигнуть своего врага. Это было неискоренимо в них самих, и никто, в общем-то, не пытался изменить — прервать, разрушить — эту странную связь.

Обоих всё устраивало.

— Блоха, ты чего застыл? — Шизуо стоял в паре метров впереди и тоже тяжело дышал. Отросшая челка липла ко лбу, и ему приходилось то и дело убирать мешающие волосы.

— Сегодня среди нас блоха явно не я, — улыбнулся Изая и даже успел отметить, как беззлобно, без капли ехидства это прозвучало. — Кто тут старательно скачет под кольцом?

Шизуо, казалось, даже не сообразил сначала, смутиться ему от правдивого замечания или удивиться, потому что оно не приправлено привычной ядовитой насмешкой. Он только недоуменно моргнул пару раз.

— Я… Мне проще делать данки, вот и всё, — как-то нелепо оправдался он, и выглядело это весьма комично. Конечно, ему проще сигануть и положить мяч в кольцо, чем аккуратно прицелиться и умудриться не промазать при такой скорости игры.

Скорость и точность — прерогатива Изаи. Так было всегда.

А значит, даже здесь всё на своих местах.

— Ты просто не так хорош в дальних бросках, признай, Шизу-чан, — сказал Изая и беззвучно хихикнул от собственных слов. Уж кто-кто, а Шизуо был лучшим в метании через половину улицы мусорных баков и автоматов с напитками. Однако в баскетболе нужно чуть больше аккуратности. Шизуо для этой игры всё же немного небрежен.

Изая шагнул к затемненному углу площадки. Там стояла бутылка воды, но он, откровенно говоря, начисто про нее забыл, пока этот стремительный темп игры не прервался. В горле совсем пересохло.

— Я же сказал, что мне проще забить данк, — терпеливо повторил Шизуо. Странно, даже не огрызнулся. Как будто вся его агрессия действительно осталась за ограждением, не смогла прорваться сюда.

Изая открутил крышку, сделал несколько жадных глотков, задушил неприятную сухость во рту. Подумал и протянул бутылку Шизуо.

Тот покосился с недоверием. Изая закатил глаза.

— Да не отравлена она, я же пил только что, — сообщил очевидное он.

Шизуо поразмыслил, но всё же подошёл, забрал бутылку, зачем-то сделал на пробу пару небольших глотков. А следом присосался так, словно его терзала нестерпимая жажда целую неделю. Хотя, сегодня на улице действительно жарко. Даже для Токио.

Кожа на груди Шизуо тускло блестела от пота, рубашка липла к телу. Шизуо гулко глотал воду — подбородок и шею расчерчивали едва заметные в полумраке прозрачные линии, — и Изая туманно думал, допьёт он всё или оставит немного, потому что Изая, в общем-то, ещё не напился. Так, смочил горло.

Шизуо вернул бутылку быстро. Надо же, в ней действительно осталось прилично. Как заботливо с его стороны, мысленно усмехнулся Изая, влил в себя тёплую воду. Сейчас бы мороженого. Было бы очень кстати.

— Ладно, я пойду, — вдруг сообщил Шизуо и, не дожидаясь ответа, подошел к скамье, зацепил двумя пальцами пиджак, закинул его на плечо — как в рекламе какой-то, по-другому и не скажешь.

— Мы не доиграли, — заметил Изая, хотя, в общем-то, изначально никто из них и не подумал обговорить количество очков для победы. Оба просто-напросто окунулись в очередное противостояние, как в родную стихию — ни о чем не думая, отдавая себя игре и друг другу. Поэтому у каждого счет уже перевалил за пятьдесят.

Шизуо обернулся у самого выхода, его тень снова протянулась к центру площадки, но теперь она не вызывала прежнего чувства иррациональной опасности. Может, потому, что Изая на этот раз стоял дальше, у противоположного угла с пустой бутылкой в руках, или от того, что внутри этой небольшой огороженной зоны для баскетбола два врага превратились в кого-то чуть менее угрожающего. Например, в простых соперников по игре, которые не нарушали правил и действовали исключительно в рамках спортивного состязания.

Редкое явление. Исключительное, по правде говоря.

Ответа не последовало. Шизуо постоял молча, как будто раздумывал, а может, приглядывался, пытался уловить что-то в лице Изаи, хотя на нём сейчас едва ли было что-то, кроме готовности продолжить игру. А вот лица Шизуо видно почти не было, серая тень укрыла его, спрятала от цепкого внимательного взгляда.

Шизуо засунул руку в карман брюк и ушёл, так ничего и не сказав.

***

Шинра с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, наблюдал, как суетятся ученики. Изая неподвижно стоял рядом и неотрывно смотрел в конец коридора — туда, где из-за поворота одним нескладным потоком вываливались испуганные старшеклассники. Тело переполнялось предвкушающим трепетом и нестерпимым ожиданием.

— Сейчас что-то будет, — тоном опытного ясновидца предсказал Шинра ровно за миг до того, как из-за угла с грацией озверевшего быка показался Шизуо. — Э? А чего это он мокрый?

— Вроде бы в туалете на первом этаже кто-то установил ловушку с ведром, — довольно сказал Изая. Улыбка растягивала губы едва не до самых ушей.

Шинра с подозрением глянул в ответ. А через секунду имя «Изая» громогласным свирепым эхом разлетелось по этажу. Владелец имени торжественно оскалился.

— Надо же, — с искренним восхищением усмехнулся Изая. — Как быстро он меня нашёл.

— Признайся, — понимающе сказал Шинра, — это же ты устроил?

Шизуо надвигался с кровожадным блеском в глазах, ученики расступались, жались к стенам, некоторые беспомощно забивались в углы. Потрясающее зрелище!

— Ага! — весело бросил Изая. И рванул на лестницу, перемахнул почти через весь пролет. Позади за ним нёсся тот самый Хейваджима Шизуо, готовый крушить, ломать и преследовать свою жертву до последнего.

Всё и правда на своих местах, улыбнулся Изая, сиганув с крыльца на залитый вечерним солнцем школьный двор. Сейчас они с Шизуо побегают, разомнутся полчаса — больше и не нужно. А там…

А там до баскетбольной площадки рукой подать.

Ведь Изая вчера ясно сказал, что они не доиграли.


End file.
